Today, cloud-based phone systems exist that allow business to take advantage of business phone system functionality without the complexity and cost of an on-premise phone system. Such cloud-based phone systems use the Internet to deliver features of an on-premise private branch exchange (PBX) system without timely setup and expensive hardware. Advantageously, since the Internet is not bound to a specific location, a cloud-based phone system can more easily integrate multiple locations and remote employees when compared to on-premise systems.
Cloud-based phone systems typically provide users with a powerful array of configurable call management account setting parameters. Such configurable parameters can include call answering rules, call forwarding rules, call notification settings, voicemail settings, caller identification settings, call greeting options, among many others. Given the large number of configurable parameters users of cloud-based phone systems are presented with, such users would appreciate solutions that help them more easily manage their personal settings. The present invention fulfills this and other needs.